Trust no one
by lilmissleekaboo16
Summary: Bella is at her first year of high school. then she meets edward. sux at summryies. PLEASE R/R i dont own twilight or its characters in any way.


Trust No One

The first day of high school is supposed to be the best day of your high school experience. New things, new people, and lots of boys, as my best friend put it. Coming to high school wasn't a big deal to me. It's just another step that you take to get to university. High school is full of what I like to call disease ridden sluts, players. Heart breakers, stuck up whores, and last but not least, the one thing that every girl wants, the good guy. You know the guy that has every girl at his feet but is the nicest person you an meet. Well lets just hope I don't meet him because I don't need any distractions, and I need to stay far away from the diseases.

That summer I had great break finally. My boobs got big, I got a butt, and last l I lost a whole lot of weight. I was the size every girl wants to be, and I loved it to the fullest. Guys were starting to notice me when I went places, and although I didn't really care about guys, it was still a confidence booster. Even though I was a freshman I looked like I was a junior and it sucked. Most girls want to look older but I'm not one of them; even though the attention is a good booster, I don't want to be 17 years old but I look 25. I was going to be going to the greatest school of all, Hayward high school, l with my best friend for life Rose. Rose is a light skinned beauty; she has long hair that comes down her back with light brown eyes and a smile that melts your heart. She is so beautiful and she was my girl. Then you had my cousin, Alice, who was big with bad eczema had brown eyes and great clothes. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world but she still had her no good boyfriend, Chris. I warned her about him in seventh grade but he was her boyfriend Alice will learn eventually. Those are my ride or die chicks and tomorrow we would embark on a great new journey. NOT..

" Bella get up if you want a ride to school!" mom yelled, trying to make me get up. But I didn't plan on going any where so I just laid there drifting to my dreams of the future. I herd her smirk " Fine then I'm getting water". I got up shooting from my bed like a bullet. This is it my first day of school. Yay.. I'm so excited. hint the sarcasm. I don't know why people make such a big deal out of high school but that day I would find out. The ride to school was a blur because I was so tired my eye lids felt like steel. When my mom dropped me off I strolled in to a big open spaced building, with open roof revealing the blue clouds . On the way there I got a few stares from guys and a bunch of glares from girls. I didn't know why they were glaring at me when they didn't even know me, " I know your not looking at that bitch". some girl snarled to her boyfriend, but I couldn't see her face, I can imagine she was pissed. Oh well, it wasn't my fault her boy friend was staring at me. I had butterflies and my palm and hade got sweaty if I wasn't walking I would have most likely be shaking. I could tell right away that I was nervous with every bone in body. I didn't have anything to be nervous about but all I ould think about was all the new people I would meet.

I walked into a big granite hallway with a bunch of long yellow lockers with classrooms on the side and, it was amazing. Maybe this would be good for my journey. When the bell rang I went to first period algebra. Ugh. I hated math. When I got there my stomach started to turn , my eyes squinted in fury, and I had the evilest look anyone ever saw. There she wasTanya there in the class room. Man, she was a witch and not to mention a slut. I HATE HER with a passion. When I was in middle school she and her friends would make fun of me because I was fat; she would call me names, and trip me in front of the entire cafeteria, basically trying to make my life a living hell. I saw that tall light skinned girl with a weave that looked like a wig, shorts that looked like under wear, and a tight shirt. She looked a like a hood rat. She was so loud and obnoxious . She even slept with three different guys in middle school and she had a boyfriend during the three times, and not to mention none of the guys were her boyfriend. Ugh. She was so sluttish. She is sitting there next to some dark skinned handsome guy. He has that "why are you talking to me" expression and "leave me alone" attitude. He looked gorgeous with his blue and white Bay Area shirt dark blue jeans and blue hat. Man he was making me hate her even more. I was a shy person but just to mess with her I thought I would walk over there. " Hay I 'm Bella ." H rose his head up, revealing his light brown eyes and perfect features. He was gorgeous but he looked like he was in some of sort of shocked state so I decided maybe I should leave because he didn't want to talk to me.

" Pahaha" her mouth turned up with a big smirk revealing her Colgate white teeth as she laughs. That slut had the nerves to laugh at me; it was just like middle school so I left as quickly as possible and when I turned around, all of sudden I felt his hand grab my wrist. I look up and the corners of his mouth rolled up in a smile. Man, he was so cute. He opened his mouth and started to talk; I didn't care what he was going to say as long as he said something." I'mJacob" Jacob was going to be a very good friend of mine. We just sat the rest of the time talking and we had the same second block. He told me about his family and friend's turned out he was a junior. Next was lunch and I didn't want to go because of girl's they are so catty and two faced. And the incident this morning didn't encourage me to want to go out either. I decided to sit in the hall. Big mistake. I couldn't believe how many people hit on me it was ridiculous. By third block I was mad. It wa English, my best subject. So of course I would arrive early. Then he walked in, my TA for the period. I could tell right away that he played football; which means he's not my type. I have this thing about football players that some may say its just a stero type but my theory was proven in 8th grade. In 8th grade my best friend was going out with a football player and he cheated on her with a cheerleader, just like his football playing friends. And I don't like football I'm more of a basketball type of girl.

When class started my teacher Mrs. K told us where we sat and luckily I was in the back. I looked up when we had free time to get to know each other and there came this overweight girl with bad eczema. " Hi, cousin." My lips went into a automatic smile as I talked to her. She went on and on about how she thought the TA was cute. Then my best friend Rose started telling me how cute he was and I wanted to get away from all this stupid girl talk so I just kept rolling my eyes as they kept going. Then I looked up and saw an escape route: the orange community service vest. Instantly I shot up and asked to use the bathroom. Luckily Mrs. K said yes so I just left the class. As I turned the corner I hit what felt like a stone wall and fell like a row of dominos. All of a sudden I felt these big warm hand grab my hands to help me up.

" I'm so sorry I didn't even watch where I was going!" It was my TA looking at me with guilt all over his face. I was just standing there starring like a dummy.

" Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do you need me to take you to the office? I'm so sorry". He was just ranting on and on.

" Dude I'm fine you can calm down. I should have been watching where I was going" I was trying to make him feel better.

" I'm sorry uhhh. I'm sorry what's your name?" he was asking polity but he looked like he felt bad.

" oh I'm Crystal and don't feel bad I don't know your name either" I was trying to sooth him.

" really you don't know my name" my face started turning into a snarl while I was glaring. What did he mean I didn't know his name how cocky is this guy.

" oh I just figured Mrs. K would have told you guys my name like she does all her TA's". instantly I felt my face fall. How could I assume something so mean?

" My name is Edward". he wasn't that cute to me at all. He had big lips, with big eyes like a tree frog, and a medium nose.

" Well, nice to meet you but I have to go" I seen blue and red flying past me when the realization hit that I nearly ran back to class. I felt this tingly sensation when he had helped me up and I kept getting butterflies. That meant I needed to stay far away from the heart breaking Edward.

The next few weeks went by as fast as my French fries do when their on my plate. I kept talking to Jacob but he got transferred out of my first period class. It made my heart drop because we had gotten so close. Well me and my cousin were still thick as thieves and I made the volleyball team which was awesome. Everything was going great, my cousin and I had gotten even closer then we were before. We would talk about everything together even her dumb relationship with Chris. I had met some really nice people on the volleyball team and joss and I clicked instantly. Me and Angelah were like sisters I told her stuff that Rose didn't even know. It was this trusting feeling that Angelah let on she as a great friend. I was doing good in all of my classes it was going to be a great year. So I thought.

The next couple days were uneventful until Thursday. The morning went bye like a blur like normal. The I came into third period and there was Edward sitting in the Mrs. K's desk. For some reason I had a knot in my stomach knowing that he didn't talk to me. Even though I wanted to stay away from the heart breaker something about him made me want to stay. This was going to be an art period where we had to write a word that best describes you and of course I picked hungry. I rose from my seat and paraded to the teachers desk. I rose my hand to pick up a hand full of colored pencils I herd a husky voice.

" A put your number in my phone". Edward told me. Who did he think he was calling A. I have a name you know and I was sure he knew it. And put your number in my phone is not how you ask a young lady for her number. He had some nerve talking to me like that.

" My name is Bella but I'm sure you knew that. And my mom doesn't let me give my number to guy" I blurted out my answer without thinking about it.

" Trust me I would never forget your name, and I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to talk to you outside of school with just you and me." I felt me knees weaken and herd my heart race . I had to hand it to him he had good game.

" Is that so? So then why don't you talk to me at lunch then? Afraid your friends would laugh at you for talking to a freshmen". I was getting mad now he was getting me with every word he said.

" I would love to talk to you at lunch and I don't care what my friends will say" Man this guy was good. He must have gone through this before. I was just standing there when my thoughts were interrupted. " Hay Crystal can you get me a blue" Alice was getting annoyed by jMikeI could hear it in her voice. Then I herd his words that sent me hyperventilating inside. "Well will see you later Bella." Why did he have to be so charming it wasn't fair.

That was my second encounter with the dreamy Edward and it wasn't my last. He didn't lie about me meeting his friends and not caring about telling them my age. I found a lot about him during our lunch dates. He told me how he was a junior on the varsity football team, his family, goals, college, and his hobbies. He wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. I noticed that I started looking forward to third period a lot more. A couple weeks later we had another class encounter. Mark went to the bathroom ten minutes ago and I had to go pee really bad. And I was confused because I told him I had to go so I didn't understand why he would take so long. The I stormed up to Mrs. K and told her I was going to pee on myself if I didn't get to the bathroom. Then she gave me life saving jacket that saved me from peeing on myself. Strolling down the granite hallway I turned the corner and my face scowled at hat it saw. How could he just be sitting there hen I almost peed on myself.

" Is there a reason you took so long at the bathroom" I almost yelled. " Actually there is" he was trying to be funny either he going to tell me or not.

"Care to tell them" I was annoyed and by the way his face fell I could tell he herd it in my voice.

" I wanted you to get impatient and ask to go to the bathroom." I was going to say something but he continued.

" I wanted you to sit out here with me and talk." his voice was kind of weak and shaky like he was nervous. I turned around and walked away when I felt my waist start to tingle and I had butterflies. That meant he had grabbed my waist. " Wait I don't want you to leave. Stay with me." he was stern and I could tell he was serious. I turned around in his embrace and felt his lips crash down on mine. The were so soft and warm and I couldn't help enjoy the way his lips felt on mine. We were standing there for what felt like second when I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I could tell he was asking for permission to come in so happily let his tongue collide with mine. It was like were battling for dominance. I had my hands around his neck wile his on my waist. I was standing on my tipee toes trying to reach his height as I felt my feet left off the ground. We just were standing there and he gave me my first kiss. We were like this for what felt like hours until the door to my class opened and here walked this big girl just starring. We both stopped and I turned around and I saw my cousin Shavo stand there. I felt my palms start to sweat and we just sat there in awkward silence. Then tore off the vest and threw it at Shavo as I ran in the class. I was embarrassed that she saw me making out with Edward.

The next couple weeks Edward and I had that little encounter everyday it was perfect. We would just sit outside and talk, or I would just lay cradled in his arms. It was the best feeling in the world to know that I had my first official boyfriend. The football game was tomorrow and he wanted me to wear his jersey but I couldn't because I hadn't told my mom about us. Of course he was disappointed but understood what I was saying. So I would go to the football games every Friday except for one Friday. That Monday Alice came up to me. " Bella did you know Edward has a girlfriend". well duh its me dummy. "yea….." I started but was cut off. " Yea I seen them hugged up at Fridays football game. They were sitting there kissing and all lovey dovey and stuff. I knew you liked him so I wanted to let you know. I only have your interest at heart." I just stood there as my vision got blurry and I barley noticed her walk away from me in the hallway. All I felt was warm moisture fall down my face. All I could was run to the bathroom. I sat there cradle with my legs as I sobbed and cried. I didn't understand how he could do this to me to us. He always told me how much he liked me and that he wanted me to meet his family. Then I found out he has a girlfriend. The I stood up with a new feeling one that made my stomach turn and my heart drop. I realized that I had to go to third period with him. With that Man Whore. That its that's what I will called him from there on out Man Whore. With that in my mind I stalked of to my English class. And suddenly I felt my heart drop and my eyes start to water again. " Baby what's wrong". what did he mean what's wrong you have a girlfriend that's what's wrong. " Why don't you go ask your girlfriend". I look at his face go up in confusion. "That's what I am doing but you wont tell me." his voice was shaking a little. " Not me the girl you were hugged up with at the football game. don't even try to deny it cause I don't plan on listening to lies". I was getting louder at the end. "Babe I don't know what your talking about" He talked in confusion. I started fuming how could he sit up here and play dumb. As I stumbled " D don't play dumb. And don't call me baby or babe". With that I stormed into class. His friend kept trying to convince me that it was a misunderstanding but I didn't want them to lie for him so I didn't listen to them. And if it was a misunderstanding the why did I see him hugged tight on some girl the other day but who cared. Oh wait I did, I cared about him and it hurt me every single time he was with some other girl. Mark tried talking to me every single day to explain but I ignored him every day.


End file.
